marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark/Gallery
A gallery of images of the industrialist Howard Stark. Movies ''Iron Man Screenshots HowardStark2-IM.png HowardStarkwithObadiah-IM.png Howard Stark 1.JPG TonyPopularMechanics-IM.png Iron Man 2 Screenshots Vanko-Stark.png HowardStark-IM2-Drinking.jpg HowardStark2-IM2.png ghm,.JPG Howard Stark.jpg John-slattery-as-howard-stark.jpg Stark Expo 74.png Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots Howard Stark's Kiss - World Expo 1943.png Howard Stark's Hovercar - World Expo 1943.png Stark Hovercar Mark I - World Expo 1943.png Howard-Stark's-Flying-Car.jpg HowardStark-FlyingCar.jpg HowardStark-CATFA.png Howard looks.jpg Cooper Stark.jpg StarkSuperSoldier.jpg 213 (8).jpg Howard-Stark-flying-WWII.png HowardStark-CATFA-DeletedScene.png|Deleted scene Howard_Stark_and_Steve_Rogers.jpg Howard.jpg Howard steve.jpg CapHoward-CATFA.png Steve Howard.jpg Howard energy.jpg HowardStark-WriteThatDown.jpg HowardStark-WhiteSuit.jpg Briefing.jpg CapKeepLooking.jpg Promotional CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg P1186995406.jpg HowardStark.JPG Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg The Avengers Screenshots Theavengersds-0221.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Screenshots S.H.I.E.L.D. Founders.png HowardPeggyColonelPhillips.png Stark_Newspaper.png Howard-Stark's-Death.png howard stark.png Behind the Scenes Howard Stark death news.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Screenshots Howard_Stark_AoU.png Howard_Stark_AoU2.png Ant-Man Screenshots Antman 00024-1-.jpeg Antman 00025-1-.jpeg 1989 Howard Stark.png Stark.png SHIELD 89.png Antman 00094-1-.jpeg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots HowardMariaTonyStark-CACW.jpg Assassination_of_the_Starks.png Behind the Scenes Winter Soldier killing Howard Stark (The Making of CACW).png Agent Carter Screenshots Season One [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] Boy genius.PNG HowardStark-NewsFootage-Dates.jpg Howard_Stark_BW.png HFhJNb3.jpg D8Hy56T.jpg D7fx06W.jpg Stark3-AgentCarter.png JmkPc4Y.jpg NqlyBGs.jpg WrbIhTF.jpg So it works.PNG VoC0kJC.jpg L4CmycL.jpg AaPrG8U.jpg [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: ''The Blitzkrieg Button]] Howard-Stark-Smuggled-Into-USA.jpg Pi93aeC.jpg SXHvZqg.jpg HowardPeggyLorraine.png StarkHelen.png ZXiLNMz.jpg UQsle54.jpg Bia5GzB.jpg 13zpHQL.jpg H2SxJyg.jpg FUPgpJf.jpg PJtKRM5.jpg WgOAPHa.jpg HowardStark-PeggyCarter-Red.jpg HowardStark-BlackEye.jpg TSB8tPs.jpg [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] Howard-Stark-Seduced-Dottie-Underwood.jpg IdaEmke-Seduces-HowardStark.jpg Valediction-jarvis-and-howard-stark-come-to-the-ssr.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Surrender.jpg Peggy-SSR-Howard-Daniel-Jack.jpg Jack-Thompson-Questions-Howard-Stark.jpg HowardStark-Discribes-Finow.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Mirror.jpg HowardStark-grin-S1E8.jpg CCYToD4.jpg DiuWqg5.jpg DaJ1eKM.jpg O8mGzyR.jpg Z2NMdaJ.jpg Lt2Ywri.jpg IK2NZBB.jpg 7uY8UkL.jpg DOm7BXJ.jpg FrJaaTS.jpg 4MmBjNj.jpg DottieUnderwood-Gun-Stark.jpg HowardStark-Questions-Kidnappers.jpg DottieUnderwood-Hits-HowardStark.jpg Dottie-Underwood-Ivchenko-Howard-Stark.jpg Howard-Stark-Kidnapped.jpg Ivchenko-Howard-Stark.jpg Peggy_with_Cap's_shield.png Howard-Stark-Plane.jpg HowardStark-AC-S1E8-Celebration.jpg Season Two [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] HowardStark-MovieDirector.jpeg HowardStark-ZeroMatter.jpeg HowardStark-Bikini-Party.jpeg Acarter203 00716.jpg Acarter203_00748.jpg HowardStark-ArenaClub.jpeg HowardStark-Insults-ArenaClub.jpeg Zero matter Carter.jpg HowardStark-Floating-Test.jpeg HowardStark-Spray.jpeg Invisible Wilkes.jpeg Stark California Estate - Jarvis & Stark (2x03).png HowardStark-EdwinJarvis-DiscussFuture.jpeg Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x03).png BA 05.jpg [[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] JarvisStark-HitAndRun.jpg Howard Stark - Peggy Problem.png Breakfast at Stark Estate.png Howard Stark - Butter Knife.png Howard Stark - Manfredi's Hostage.png Hostage Edwin Jarvis.png Howard Stark - Underwear Skivs Code.png Howard Stark & Joe Manfredi Hug.png Manfredi & Stark - Friends.png Joseph Manfredi & Howard Stark.png Breakfast at the Stark Estate.png Breakfast Discussion at the Stark Mansion.png Howard Stark - Napkin.png Howard Stark's Plan (2x10).png Wilkes, Stark & Samberley - SSR.png Wilkes, Samberly & Stark - SSR.png Howard Stark - SSR (2x10).png Genius Ego Growing.png HStark-FlirtingwRose.jpg Showdown at Stark Pictures.png Stark & Jarvis (2x10).png Hollywood Ending 1.jpg Hollywood Ending 10.jpg Hollywood Ending 5.jpg Hollywood Ending 7.jpg Hollywood Ending 8.jpg Stark Pictures Studio Lot - Building Backdrop.png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x10).png Stark, Jarvis & Wilkes.png Opening a Rift (2x10).png Awe of the New Rift.png The New Rift (2x10).png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis - Studio Lot.png Stark plays golf - The Rift.png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (1).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (2).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (3).png Stark Misses Again - Golf (2x10).png Jarvis' Suggestion - Jarvis & Stark.png Hollywood Ending 9.jpg Hollywood Ending 2.jpg Gamma Cannon Time (2x10).png Carter, Jarvis, Stark & Wilkes - Gamma Cannon.png Human Chain (Agent Carter 2x10).png Howard & Peggy - Breakfast (2x10).png Howard Stark - Cup of Coffee.png Promotional Peg Howard Jarvis Prom.png Promohoward.jpg Howardpromotional.jpg Behind the Scenes stanbts.jpg stanbts2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS3.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS4.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS5.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS13.jpg Concept Art Carterconcept5.JPG Marvel One-Shots ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Screenshots HowardStark-PoolSideCall-AC.jpg Howard_stark_agent_carter.jpg Bikini.png Comics Iron Man 2: Public Identity Stark and Vanko.PNG Stark and Vanko2.PNG IMPUBID002 int LR-6.jpg HS IMPI3.JPG HS IMPI1.JPG HS IMPI2.JPG HS IMPI4.JPG HS IMPI5.JPG Stane Stark.jpg Stane Stark 2.jpg Captain America: First Vengeance Stark as.JPG Stark expo.JPG Stark Phillips expo.JPG Stark Phillips.JPG Stark Erskine.JPG Stark close.JPG Ant-Man Prelude Scientist Howard.png Howard Henry.png Peggy Howard.png Video Games Captain America: Super Soldier Screenshots Howard Stark video game.jpg Promotional 4e24bc1ec04b2.jpg Merchandise Captain America: The First Avenger'' CATFA minimates 2.jpg Category:Galleries